O Segredo
by Rosana
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran separados por um segredo. (COMPLETA)
1. Capítulo 1

**__**

Essa é minha primeira fic, por isso perdoem alguns possíveis erros. Agradeço a Carla por ter me encorajado a escrever, e não ter encontrado falhas na minha história, mas ela é suspeita. E agradeço a Pritty, por ter lido uma fic dela, é que tive vontade de escrever, e também por ter escolhido as músicas para mim. Adorei Pritty.

Essa é uma obra de ficção, qualquer semelhança com pessoas ou fatos terá sido mera coincidência.

Eu peguei emprestado os personagens do anime Sakura Card Captors, somente para diversão. Essa história é centrada em Sakura e Shaoran, eles têm 23 anos, e estão separados por um segredo que Sakura esconde de Shaoran, para saber o que é, vocês terão que ler. Divirtam-se.

****

O SEGREDO

Capítulo 1

Em cima de um alto edifício, uma figura, vestida de negro, observava em silêncio, a pequena cidade de Tomoeda. A luz do luar iluminava seus longos cabelos castanhos, normalmente presos, para não atrapalhar seus movimentos, mas como estava voltando para casa, ela os soltara.

A única coisa que destoava dessa figura, era um pequeno ser amarelo com asas. Ele olhava sua dona e pensava que a cada dia que passava seu olhar ia ficando mais triste, sua fisionomia mais abatida, mas por incrível que pareça, em nada isso diminuía sua beleza, ele apenas sentia falta do brilho em seus olhos, e da maravilha que era ver seu sorriso.

Sakura sentia o olhar de Kero, e adivinhava o que lhe ia pela cabeça, mas não podia fazer nada, sua vida não era a mesma já faziam 4 anos. Ela não se sentia uma jovem com 23 anos, parecia que já tinha vivido tudo, visto tudo, sofrido tudo.

Seus dias eram preenchidos com suas aulas de Educação Física. E suas noites, ela passava voando pelo céu de Tomoeda.

Não tinha muitos amigos. Tomoyo se casara com Eriol, e morava na Inglaterra, seus outros amigos da época de escola estavam espalhados pelo Japão, poucas vezes se encontravam. Tomoyo ligava sempre, e vinha de vez em quando visitar sua mãe, era nesses momentos que Sakura a via.

E o grande amor da sua vida, ela o abandonara há exatamente 4 anos.

Ainda podia se lembrar daquele dia. A mágoa em seus olhos, feriu seu coração fundo. E depois a raiva, por ter ferido seus sentimentos, ao dizer que não o queria mais, como isso doeu, mentir para ele foi a coisa mais difícil que já havia feito na vida. Eu não poderia falar a verdade, por estar acabando nosso romance, havia feito uma promessa, então eu menti.... 

__

I Need You (Preciso de você)

(Westlife)

Eu não sei porquê

Por que eu fiz essas coisas com você

O que foi que passou pela minha mente

E eu não sei porquê

Por que eu parti o seu coração em dois

Acho que eu estava cega

Querido, como você poderia me perdoar?

Uma vez mais

E eu juro

Eu estarei lá

A qualquer hora que você quiser

Serei honesta

Só por você

Não me deixe sozinha

Porque eu preciso de você

Eu tenho sido uma idiota

Agora eu vejo o preço que estou pagando

Não posso fugir nem me esconder

Porque estou perdendo você

E minhas chances estão se acabando

A cada vez que eu minto

Querido, como você poderia me perdoar?

Uma vez mais

E eu juro

Eu estarei lá

A qualquer hora que você quiser

Serei honesta

Só por você

Não me deixe sozinha

Porque eu preciso de você

Querido, viver sem você

Está acabando aos poucos comigo

Quando eu sei como poderia ser diferente

Mas eu não me importo com o que aconteça

Vamos fazer um novo começo

E dê-me mais uma chance, porque

Eu juro

E eu juro

Eu estarei lá

A qualquer hora que você quiser

Serei honesta

Só por você

Não me deixe sozinha

Porque eu preciso de você.

****

- Shaoran, eu tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer. - eu falei séria.

- Diga minha flor-de-cerejeira.- ele sempre me chamava assim quando estávamos sozinhos, e isso doeu.

Estávamos no Templo Tsukimine, embaixo da grande árvore que tem no pátio.

- Eu parei para pensar, e descobri que o que sinto por você não é amor, é amizade. Eu estava me enganando, como quando achava que gostava de Yukito. - disse isso sem encarar seus olhos.

- Ah, Sakura, que brincadeira é essa? - ele riu. - A Tomoyo está gravando não é? Vocês duas estão fazendo alguma brincadeira. Vamos Tomoyo, eu sei que você está escondida por aí. - ele falou rindo.

Eu olhei séria para ele e disse:

- Eu não estou brincando, Shaoran. Nunca falei tão séria em minha vida. Eu não te quero mais. Eu não te amo mais. - e não o encarei ao dizer essas últimas frases.

Ele caiu em si, e viu que não era brincadeira.

- O que está acontecendo Sakura? Por que até ontem as coisas estavam normais. O que houve para você mudar de idéia tão de repente?

- Eu pensei melhor, e antes que ficasse mais sério eu resolvi terminar tudo.

- Antes que ficasse mais sério? Você não acha que já está sério demais? Eu te pedi em casamento, e você aceitou. Minha mãe, irmãs e até a Meilin vieram de Hong Kong para nosso noivado, e você quer acabar tudo? - de repente ele gritou. - Olha para mim quando falo com você. É o mínimo que você pode fazer. Encare-me nos olhos. - Shaoran, nervoso a agarra pelos dois braços, ela sente a dor, mas continua de cabeça baixa, tem medo de fraquejar e não ir em frente se o encarar.

- Olha para mim. - ele grita de novo. - Olha para mim e diga que não me ama mais. Ou talvez você não tenha coragem, e seja a covarde que eu disse que era quando nos conhecemos.

Sakura lentamente, levanta a cabeça e o encara.

Ó Senhor, o que foi que fiz, pensa Sakura, eu o estou fazendo sofrer, meu Shaoran, você não me merece, uma mulher pela metade, vai se arrepender depois, e será muito pior, tenho que ser forte agora, por nós dois.

- Shaoran, eu não te amo. - Sakura não sabia como essas palavras haviam saído de sua boca.

Shaoran soltou Sakura lentamente. Deu alguns passos para trás, como se fosse difícil ficar perto dela. O tempo parecia ter parado, congelado, até que finalmente ele começou a falar.

- Você não me ama..... então sairei da sua vida. É isso que você quer, é isso que terá. Esqueça o que vivemos, que por mim prefiro mesmo não ter uma mulher falsa como você, ao meu lado. Uma mulher , que me enganou dizendo que me amava, que brincou com meus sentimentos. Eu estou com tanta raiva de você que não quero nem mais olhar para sua cara.

Virou as costas e se afastou com passos rápidos, sem olhar para trás.

Sakura ficou paralisada no lugar, e uma sensação estava sufocando sua garganta, ela não conseguia respirar, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, ela foi se abaixando de encontro ao tronco da árvore, buscando consolo, para o que foi obrigada a fazer.

Seus pensamentos voltaram a realidade de hoje, uma lágrima solitária deslizou pela seu rosto.

- Sakura... - Kero ia começar a dizer.

- Está tudo bem Kero. - disse ela limpando o rosto. - Vamos para casa, acho que hoje não temos mais nada a fazer. A cidade dorme tranquila.

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas se calou, não ia adiantar mesmo.

Sakura invocou a carta Alada, e saiu voando, com Kero a seguindo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Sakura acordou sem problemas no outro dia, já iam longe os dias em que se atrasava, agora ela dormia menos, devido às suas noites de vigília, mas mesmo assim estava sempre alerta. Talvez pelo fato de sua magia ter aumentado a proporções assustadoras.

Ela teria que dar uma aula de Educação Física às 9:00hrs, tinha bastante tempo. Era professora em seu antigo colégio, e muito adorada pelos alunos.

Arrumou seu café da manhã e de Kero. Agora eram só os dois. Seu irmão estava na Inglaterra fazendo pós-graduação, junto com Yukito, este hesitara muito antes de ir, mas Sakura o convenceu de que ficaria bem com Kero e afinal eram só por dois anos, e eles já estavam lá fazia mais de 1 ano, logo estariam de volta,

E seu pai, havia morrido há 3 anos, em uma escavação que desabara. Sakura ainda se culpava por não ter podido salvá-lo, mas ele estava muito longe e só coube a ela sentir a perda de seu pai.

Sozinha em casa, não tinha ninguém para vigiar seus passos, quando saía à noite, Toya com certeza faria um belo sermão se soubesse o que ela andava fazendo, e Yue provavelmente iria junto, com aquela cara sempre séria. Nem Tomoyo sabia de suas aventuras noturnas. Aliás, Tomoyo não se cansava de perguntar se ela estava namorando, a resposta de Sakura era sempre a mesma, não estava interessada em namoros. Tomoyo sabia muito bem o porque, Sakura ainda não esquecera Shaoran, só não entendia porque ela havia terminado tudo. Nem para sua grade amiga Sakura havia contado a verdade. Nem a Kero ela havia dito. Somente outra pessoa sabia, a pessoa a quem ela havia feito a promessa de jamais contar a Shaoran o porque de estar acabando tudo com ele.

Tirando essas reminiscências da cabeça, Sakura pegou seus patins e foi para a escola. Ela adorava ir patinando para a escola, esse horário da manhã era seu preferido, o sol filtrando seus raios pelos galhos das árvores, as flores caindo, enquanto ela passava, tudo parecia lindo e simples, e por alguns segundos Sakura se esqueceu de sua existência vazia, sem Shaoran.

- Shaoran...- Sakura pronuncia seu nome baixinho, a tristeza de novo presente em seu olhar.

Ela não está aqui

(KLB)

Tá difícil esquecer

Tirar você de mim

Nos meus olhos dá pra ver

Seu adeus doendo assim

Não pensei que esse amor

Me pudesse machucar

E uma lágrima de dor

Hoje cai do meu olhar

Baby, te vejo tão longe

De mim tão distante

Além do horizonte

Baby, eu grito seu nome

Saudade responde

Ela não está aqui

Quando o Sol vem me tocar

Parecendo um beijo seu

Deixo o sonho me levar

Pra acordar nos braços seus

Baby, te vejo tão longe

De mim tão distante

Além do horizonte

Baby, eu grito seu nome

Saudade responde

Ela não está aqui.

Shaoran ergue de repente a cabeça. Estava treinando quando parou de repente com a impressão de ter ouvido alguém lhe chamar. Olhou em volta e viu que estava sozinho. Era ela, ele sabia, sentia em todo o corpo o seu chamado. A tristeza, o abandono, ele sabia de sua vida solitária, Tomoyo o deixava a par de tudo o que acontecia com ela, ele só não sabia o porque de sua existência vazia.

Ele tentara, Deus era testemunha de como tentara esquecê-la, mas foi em vão, seus olhos verdes, seu sorriso, o perseguiam onde quer que fosse. Acordado ou dormindo, seus pensamentos eram para ela. Sakura, sua flor-de-cerejeira, seu cheiro ainda estava entranhado nele, seu toque, uma carícia que mulher nenhuma conseguira substituir, se bem que ele não procurara a companhia de outras mulheres. Sua mãe bem que tentara, lhe apresentar várias moças e ele sempre inventava alguma desculpa, sempre se esquivando dos encontros arrumados. Ela insistia em que deveria se casar, afinal era o líder do Clã Li, e precisava de um herdeiro, mas ele dizia que tinham tempo. Quanto mais adiasse essa decisão, melhor, porque seria difícil colocar outra mulher para ser a mãe de seu filhos, quando ele só queria Sakura.

Ele não se esquecera de que ela havia dito que não o amava, mas hoje, pensando mais friamente no assunto, ele duvidava disso. Porque ela vivia sozinha? Porque ele sentia que ela o chamava? Mas seu orgulho o impedia de fazer essas perguntas a ela cara a cara. Tinha medo de se magoar de novo.

Enquanto ele pensava em tudo isso, o tempo passou, e chegou o horário de se reunir a sua mãe para o café da manhã. Ele se lavou e foi ao encontro de Yelan, provavelmente ela viria de novo com aquele papo de noivado.

- Bom dia, mãe. - ele entrou na varanda, e cumprimentou distraidamente sua mãe.

Yelan observou a expressão no rosto de seu filho. Não precisava de seus poderes mágicos para saber onde seus pensamento estavam. Mais uma vez pensou se o que havia feito no passado, tinha sido certo, mas tão rápido quanto veio, o pensamento se foi. Aquilo era passado, melhor esquecer.

- Bom dia, meu filho - ela respondeu, sem deixar transparecer o que lhe ia na alma. - Eu preciso lhe falar Shaoran.

Ele apenas franziu as sobrancelhas sem dizer nada.

- A família Wong, é tradicional e antiga, e eles têm uma filha em época de se casar. Eu os convidei para jantarem aqui essa noite, gostaria que você estivesse presente. - Yelan esperou a reação de seu filho.

Shaoran demorou o que pareceu horas para responder. Olhava para fora, direto para a cerejeira em flor, plantada há 10 anos quando ele voltara do Japão para completar seu treinamento, na época aquele era seu refúgio, hoje olhar para aquela árvore doía-lhe na alma. Sua mãe quisera cortá-la quando o noivado fora rompido, mas ele proibira qualquer um de tocá-la, seria a eterna lembrança da mulher que não o quis.

Finalmente ele se virou para sua mãe.

- Às 9:00 horas está bem para a senhora?

Yelan mal podia acreditar que ele concordara, e mais do que depressa disse que o horário estava ótimo.

Shaoran deu mais uma olhada para a cerejeira, com suas flores caindo lentamente no gramado, e saiu rapidamente. Não custava nada conhecer a moça, mas casar, talvez isso nunca acontecesse. Seu coração ainda sangrava, por aquela que ele tinha certeza, ainda o chamava.

Continua


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Sakura adorava dar aulas de Educação Física, ela começou no Colégio assim que terminara a faculdade. Ver as crianças correndo e se divertindo, era uma sensação muito boa, apesar de lhe doer um pouquinho no fundo do coração, mas era uma dor a que ela já se acostumara e aceitara, a de saber que nunca teria uma criança sua com seu Shaoran.

A aula já estava terminando, as crianças lhe agradeciam e saíam correndo. Que época boa, inocência, alegrias, ela passara tantos momentos bons, ali mesmo naquela escola, um sorriso com um toque de nostalgia lhe veio aos lábios.

Ela saiu do seu torpor, quando viu alguém lhe acenar e chamar seu nome. Não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

- Tomoyo! - gritou Sakura e saiu correndo a abraçar a amiga.

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, Sakura. - diz Tomoyo toda sorridente ao ver a melhor amiga.

- E conseguiu! Mas o que está fazendo aqui nessa época? Pensei que você só poderia vir no Natal. Eriol está com você? Você tem visto meu irmão?

Tomoyo riu, essa era quase a Sakura de antigamente, só faltava o brilho em seus olhos, que se apagara desde aquele dia em que Sakura chorara em seus braços ao dizer que tinha acabado tudo com Shaoran. Ela nunca havia lhe contado o porque, e Tomoyo também não perguntou, quando Sakura estivesse pronta, ela se abriria.

- Calma Sakura. - disse Tomoyo sorrindo. - Tudo ao seu tempo. Eu vim porque tenho uma novidade incrível para te contar, e não queria que fosse pelo telefone.

- Então conta Tomoyo, não me deixe curiosa. - Sakura disse pegando sua amiga pelo braço e a levando para se sentarem em um banco sob a sombra.

- Ai Sakura, estou tão feliz. - Tomoyo irradiava um brilho nos olhos, que Sakura só se lembrava de ter visto, quando ela a filmava ou quando ela olhava para Eriol.

- Vai Tomoyo, tá me matando, conta logo. - Sakura agora estava mais do que curiosa.

- Sakura, estou grávida! - disse Tomoyo com um lindo sorriso, colocando a mão sobre o ventre.

Sakura sentiu que o mundo a sua volta ficou em câmara lenta, seu sorriso congelando em seu lábios. Sua amiga ali a seu lado, lhe dando uma grande notícia, e ela parada como uma pateta, diga alguma coisa Sakura! Sua consciência gritava.

- Sakura, Sakura, está tudo bem? - Tomoyo estranhou aquele comportamento, achou que sua amiga fosse dar pulos de alegria.

Sakura se esforçou para sair daquele transe, e fingir uma alegria, que no fundo ela sentia, só não conseguia demonstrar.

- Tomoyo! Que maravilha. Você vai ser mãe. Já estou vendo você correndo atrás do bebê com uma câmara na mão. - Sakura se esforçava para sorrir.

- O que houve, Sakura? Achei que fosse ficar alegre por mim. - Tomoyo estava um pouquinho chateada com a reação de sua amiga.

- Ah Tomoyo, eu só fiquei surpresa. Juro que não esperava por essa notícia. Você me surpreendeu. - Sakura tentava disfarçar.

Tomoyo resolveu deixar passar, mas conhecia sua amiga muito bem, alguma coisa estava errada.

- Sakura, você tem que se casar logo, para nossos filhos crescerem juntos. - Tomoyo brincou com a amiga.

Sakura ficou séria, seu olhar longe.

- Eu nunca vou ter filhos, Tomoyo. Porque nunca vou me casar.

Tomoyo viu o olhar da amiga, e seu coração se apertou com a tristeza que havia neles.

- Sakura...

- Ah, Tomoyo, esquece. Nós temos que comemorar, o Eriol deve estar muito feliz. - Sakura disse com uma falsa alegria.

Tomoyo resolveu não falar mais nada, mas estava preocupada com a amiga.

Continua


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Sakura estava colocando a roupa que usava para sair todas as noites. Era toda preta, uma calça reta e folgada, e uma blusa com gola japonesa, parecendo um pijama, largo para poder se movimentar à vontade.

Ficou pensando no jantar de comemoração na casa de Tomoyo. Eriol ficara com um estranho olhar para Sakura a noite inteira, parecia que ele sabia o que ela andava fazendo, e provavelmente sabia mesmo, mas não dissera nada.

- Kero, acho melhor você ficar em casa hoje. Está chovendo muito, eu só vou dar uma olhada pela cidade e volto logo. Acho difícil alguém se arriscar a sair nesse tempo.

- Você vai se arriscar. - Kero disse preocupado. - Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá? Eu não me importo de me molhar um pouco.

Sakura sabia disso, mas sabia também que ele estava doido para jogar o novo game que ganhara de Tomoyo.

- Tenho. Fique aí, eu volto logo. - invocou Alada, e saiu voando, sem lhe dar chance para mais argumentos.

O céu estava negro, a chuva desabava com força. Enquanto voava ela ia pensando que adorava o que fazia, se sentia útil em ajudar quem precisasse com sua magia.

Isso começou depois que Shaoran havia retornado a Hong Kong, mas foi por puro acaso.

Ela estava no banco fazendo uns pagamentos para seu pai, quando dois homens mascarados entraram, gritando para todos se deitarem no chão, um deles batendo no guarda do banco, desarmando-o, a surpresa foi tanta que não deu tempo dele ter qualquer reação. Enquanto um vigiava as pessoas o outro obrigava uma das caixas a encher uma sacola com o dinheiro, apontando a arma para ela. O que estava vigiando, pediu para as pessoas tirarem todos seus pertences. Enquanto ele se aproximava de uma Sakura trêmula, lhe veio a mente Shaoran, a chamando de covarde. Ela pegou sua chave mágica imaginando como poderia usá-la sem os outros perceberem. Ela teve a sua chance quando o guarda que estava caído a seu lado recobrou os sentidos, e num gesto de coragem, pulou em cima do bandido, na confusão, Sakura teve sua chance e sem ninguém perceber, saiu rastejando para trás de uma mesa longe das vistas das pessoas, ela tinha que ser rápida, pois já ouvia os passos do outro bandido que vinha em auxílio do amigo. Tinha que ser agora.

- Liberte-se! Que a sonolência caia sobre essas pessoas. Sono!- Sakura conjurou sua magia.

Quando Sakura saiu de trás da mesa todos estavam dormindo.

Rapidamente ela tirou as armas dos bandidos e colocou ao lado do guarda, pegou as cordinhas das venezianas das janelas e amarrou mãos e pés dos ladrões, colocou a sacola com o dinheiro e pertences das pessoas, e deixou nas mãos do guarda, invocou a carta sonho no guarda adormecido. Depois de tudo feito, acionou o alarme do banco e deitou-se. Logo ouviu as sirenes, nisso o guarda de dentro do banco acordou e depois da carta sonho tê-lo feito imaginar que havia pego os bandidos, ele tomou conta da situação. Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir e pensar que não havia feito tão mau trabalho, as pessoas pensaram que os bandidos haviam colocado algum gás do sono no interior do banco, e que não deu tempo deles saírem, pois o guarda os tinha pego antes, ele estava todo orgulhoso contando sua história para os policiais que chegavam.

Depois desse episódio, ela achou que poderia usar sua magia e as cartas para ajudar as pessoas. É certo que Tomoeda era uma cidade tranquila, mas sempre alguém precisava de ajuda.

Nem sempre as coisas aconteciam à noite. Uma vez estava dando uma aula, quando ouviram uma grande explosão, e uma coluna de fogo se ergueu ao longe, os alunos ficaram assustados e ela usou a desculpa de ir ver o que estava acontecendo para tentar descobrir o que houve, ela invocou espelho para ficar no seu lugar. E foi ajudar no incêndio em um restaurante, um botijão de gás havia explodido, sem deixar feridos, Graças a Deus. Nessas situações, durante o dia ela invocava ilusão para passar desapercebida.

Somente Kero sabia de suas noites em vigília, e era seu companheiro constante a auxiliando na melhor escolha das cartas, para cada situação.

Continua


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Sakura já estava voando a algum tempo, a chuva fustigava seu rosto com força, as asas já estavam pesadas, de tão molhadas, mas alguma coisa a impedia de voltar para casa, sua intuição de que alguma coisa estava errada era forte, seu poder havia aumentado extraordinariamente, ela nunca se enganava. Quando estava passando sobre o lago que havia próximo ao Parque Pinguim, algo lhe chamou a atenção, desceu para olhar mais de perto. Mal pode acreditar em seus olhos, uma criança estava no meio do lago, agarrada a um tronco, segurando firmemente um cãozinho, as águas do lago, normalmente tranquilas, estavam agitadas pela força do vento e a forte chuva. A criança parecia estar sem forças quando Sakura se aproximou, mas uma rajada mais forte a fez cair dentro do lago, Alada se recolhendo a forma de carta. Sakura subiu a superfície, vendo que tinha se afastado da criança, foi nadando em sua direção, de repente ela sumiu de sua visão, Sakura se assustou e nadou mais depressa, mergulhou onde achou que a tivesse visto afundar, tateou às cegas na imensidão escura do lago, não encontrando nada, subiu a superfície em busca de ar, e mergulhou de novo, na terceira tentativa ela tocou em alguma coisa, segurou com força e deu um impulso par subir de novo.

Nadou até a margem, com suas forças quase no fim, levando a criança, o cachorrinho já estava na margem, latindo muito, e andando de um lado a outro.

Sakura se ajoelhou sobre as pedras que havia em volta do lago, mau sentindo a dor, e tocou o pulso da menina, via agora que era uma garotinha, estava muito fraco, ela olhou dos lados aflita e começou a gritar por socorro, em seguida começou respiração boca a boca, mas não estava funcionando. Sakura ficou com medo de estar fazendo algo errado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, alguém me ajude!! - grita Sakura desesperada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Como por milagre, ela ouve passos apressados se aproximando, era o guarda do parque que estava fazendo sua ronda quando ouviu seus gritos. Pelo walkie-talkie, entrou em contato com a polícia e pediu uma ambulância. Sakura não parara de tentar reavivar a menina, até que ela cuspiu um pouco da água, tossindo muito, mas não acordou. A ambulância chegou rapidamente, e os enfermeiros tomaram conta da situação. Sakura quis acompanhar dentro da ambulância, um dos enfermeiros colocou um cobertor em seus ombros, viu sangue em seus joelhos, mas Sakura disse que estava bem. Eles estavam preocupados porque o pulso continuava fraco e a garota não tinha recuperado a consciência.

Chegando ao hospital eles não deixaram Sakura acompanhar a menina, uma enfermeira ficou lhe fazendo várias perguntas, que ela respondia maquinalmente.

- Não, ela não sabia quem era a garota.

- Meu nome?... é Sakura Kinomoto.

- Não, ela não sabia como a menina havia ido parar no lago, estava passando quando ouviu os gritos.

De repente se lembrou do cachorro. A enfermeira lhe disse que um dos guardas havia levado-o para a delegacia, e indicou uma sala de curativos para limpar os ferimentos nos joelhos, mas Sakura disse que estava bem.

Sakura ligou para Kero, para tranquilizá-lo, ele quis ir ao hospital, mas ela o convenceu de que era estupidez vir a um lugar com tantas pessoas.

Sakura ficou parada, pensando naquela garotinha tão pequena e indefesa, quase sem vida em seus braços, seus olhos ficaram marejados, apesar de tudo o que já havia passado, nunca uma criança quase morrera em seus braços.

Nisso um casal entrou correndo e foi até a recepção, depois de ouvir por uns segundos a enfermeira, eles seguiram em sua direção. A mulher parou na frente de Sakura e fez um cumprimento se apresentando.

- Eu sou Liana Yamoto, mãe da pequena Ana que você tirou do lago. - disse a mulher emocionada, pegando as mãos de Sakura. - Obrigada! Nem tenho palavras para lhe dizer o quanto estou agradecida.

Seu marido fez um cumprimento com a cabeça, e reafirmou as palavras da esposa. Sakura ficou constrangida e disse que havia feito o que qualquer um faria nessa situação.

Os três se sentaram e ficaram esperando. Liana disse que Ana saiu atrás do cachorrinho, e ela havia se dado conta disso tarde demais, só estava preocupada que a menina tinha estado muito doente, se restabelecendo a pouco tempo.

O tempo passava lentamente. De repente apareceu um médico, sua expressão não era das melhores, assustando os três. Ele olhou para os pais da garota e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. A mãe da menina se desesperou e se agarrou ao marido, os dois se consolando mutuamente.

Sakura ouvia as palavras do médico como se viessem de muito longe "...ela entrou em coma...não tinha se recuperado .... tentamos tudo.... sinto muito...."

Sakura não conseguia acreditar, ela nunca havia falhado, nunca perdera uma vida, uma criança.

Ela sentiu alguém tocar seu braço, se virou e deu de cara com Eriol.

- Vamos para casa, Sakura. Você já fez tudo o que poderia ter feito.

Sakura olhou o sofrimento daquele casal, e na falta do que dizer, só abraçou a mulher. Ela se deixou levar pelo amigo, ouvindo ao longe o choro de uma mãe desesperada.

Quando alcançaram a porta, Sakura se assustou com as luzes de várias câmeras e os repórteres que queriam falar com a mulher corajosa que havia se jogado no lago para salvar uma garotinha. O pai da menina era um empresário famoso em Tomoeda. As perguntas se atropelavam.

- Srta. O que a levou a se jogar no lago?

- A Srta não teve medo?

- Olhe para cá, Srta. levante o rosto.

- Quando a Srta. a retirou do lago ela já estava morta?

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura levantou o rosto para aquelas pessoas que não se importavam com os sentimentos dos outros, seus olhos, cheios da dor que lhe ia na alma, olhos que transmitiam a esperança perdida. Todos se calaram, quando viram aquele lindo rosto cheio de tristeza, e não tiveram coragem de perguntar mais nada. Só um dos cameraman ficou contente por ter pego esse momento único, essa cena ia lhe fazer ganhar um prêmio.

Eriol a puxou, as pessoas se afastando para deixá-los passarem, entraram em um carro e se afastaram rapidamente.

Ninguém falou nada. Palavras não eram necessárias. Sakura reparou que aquele não era o caminho para sua casa. Virou-se para Eriol.

- Eu quero ir para minha casa!

- Sakura, não é bom você ficar sozinha. Tomoyo está nos esperando. Kero já está lá. Ele foi nos avisar onde você estava, ficou preocupado quando você ligou. Além do mais seus joelhos.....- ele não chegou a terminar.

- Quero ir para casa. - ela disse baixinho, mas em um tom que não admitia réplica.

Eriol pensou em insistir, mas preferiu fazer sua vontade. Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, resolveu tentar uma conversa.

- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

Silêncio.

- Sakura, não é bom guardar tudo com você.

Nada. Nem um olhar.

- Não foi sua culpa.

Ele a viu apertar as mãos com força, mas ela não disse nada. Ele começou a ficar preocupado.

Nesse momento eles chegaram. Sakura saiu do carro sem dizer uma palavra.

- Vou entrar com você. - disse Eriol já saindo do carro.

- Não!!! Eu quero ficar sozinha. Diga ao Kero para passar a noite na sua casa. Por Favor!. - ela disse sem ao menos se virar.

Eriol ia segui-la, mas com um suspiro a viu bater a porta com força. Ele simplesmente não sabia como ajudar a sua amiga.

Sakura se encostou à porta, sua mente escurecendo, a garganta queimava. Ela estava chorando e sufocando ao mesmo tempo. Ficou algum tempo, sentada no chão, encostada a porta. Quando suas lágrimas secaram, se levantou lentamente, e subiu as escadas, quase se arrastando até o quarto. Deitou-se de lado, encolhidinha, cruzou os braços no peito. Seus olhos verdes tinham expressão desorientada, de cansaço extremo. Depois de muito tempo olhando o vazio, ela dormiu, um sono agitado, com pesadelos sobre água, e alguém gritando.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Em Hong Kong, no momento que Sakura estava lutando com as águas geladas do lago, Shaoran, que estava no banho, sentiu uma sensação de sufocamento, como se não conseguisse respirar, desligou a água do chuveiro e respirou fortemente para recuperar o controle. O que era isso? Seu primeiro pensamento foi para Sakura. Ela estava com problemas, pensou. Mas por mais que quisesse ajudar, não poderia fazer nada, ela queria suas vidas separadas, pois assim seria. E além do mais ela tinha Kerberus e Yue para protegê-la. Fez o possível para tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Se enxugou, se trocou, e seguiu para o jantar que sua mãe tinha marcado.

O jantar estava correndo normalmente, na medida do possível, pois Shaoran não abria a boca, somente quando perguntavam algo, ele respondia, mas com monossílabos. No meio do jantar ele sente um aperto no peito, uma tristeza que não sabia de onde vinha, ou melhor, ele sabia sim, mas não queria admitir.

Terminando de comer, todos foram para sala, Meni Wong tentava puxar conversa com Li, mas ela nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão sério, parecia que ele estava em outro mundo.

Quando estavam sentados, conversando sobre amenidades, o Sr. Wong pediu se havia alguma televisão na sala, ele adorava assistir ao noticiário, por fazer parte do cenário político da China, gostava de estar a par do que andava acontecendo no País.

Li se prontificou a ligar a TV, seria uma desculpa a mais para não ficarem de muita conversa, ele queria se concentrar nas sensações que estava sentindo. Ele ficou distraído olhando a TV, sem realmente se interessar pelo que estava passando, quando começaram as notícias internacionais, ele viu a sua frente, um lugar que ele conhecia muito bem. Tomoeda! O Sr. Wong ia fazer um comentário, quando Li ergueu a mão interrompendo o que ele ia dizer. Fez-se um silêncio pesado na sala, com a falta de tato de Li para com uma pessoa mais velha, mas ele nem se importou, queria ouvir a repórter.

"...Hoje uma tragédia abalou a pequena cidade de Tomoeda. A tradicional família Yamoto, perdeu sua mais nova representante, Anna Yamoto de apenas 6 anos de idade. Uma jovem chegou a retirá-la com vida de dentro do lago, mas ao chegar ao hospital, a menina que já não estava bem de saúde, não aguentou, e veio a falecer. Estamos em frente ao hospital, onde está ocorrendo este triste acontecimento..."

Li gelou quando viu à porta do Hospital, aquela que não saía de seu pensamento, sua sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada se confirmou. Pela primeira vez depois de 3 anos ele a estava vendo. Ela vinha de cabeça baixa, com Eriol na sua escolta, um monte de jornalistas se atropelando para lhe falar, mas ela não deu sinais de que responderia. Li cerrou os dentes de raiva quando ouviu a pergunta cretina de um dos repórteres. Quando Sakura levantou a cabeça ele se assustou com o que viu. Onde estava sua Sakura de olhos brilhantes e sorriso fácil? Seu coração se apertou quando viu o quanto ela estava sofrendo, sua flor-de-cerejeira era sensível, e passar por isso a estava afetando mais do que em outras pessoas. Ele viu Eriol e as guarda-costas de Tomoyo a levarem para um carro, os jornalistas momentaneamente quietos ao ver a expressão de sofrimento da jovem.

Li ouviu os comentários na sala, sobre a coragem dela. Se levantou e foi até a janela. Sentiu sua mãe se aproximar e colocar a mão em seu ombro. Fechou os olhos por um momento, engolindo em seco. Quando os abriu, uma resolução se lia neles, virando-se para sua mãe disse.

Eu vou para o Japão.

Yelan viu que não iria adiantar nada dizer algo em contrário, ele já havia tomado sua decisão. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, com uma sensação de culpa, de que logo seria revelada sua participação na separação dos dois jovens. Ele se despediu das visitas, deixando a cargo de sua mãe as explicações. Ligou para o aeroporto e reservou uma passagem ainda no vôo dessa noite. Não se importava que ela não o amasse mais, ele ficaria ao seu lado, quer ela quisesse ou não. Mesmo que fosse de longe como ele já havia feito por ocasião da morte de seu pai. Mas na verdade o que queria fazer era pegá-la em seus braços e dizer que tudo daria certo.

Continua


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Shaoran chegou de manhã no Japão, do aeroporto foi direto para a casa de Sakura. Ao chegar ficou indeciso sobre o que fazer, tocar a campainha? Ou apenas esperar que ela saísse? Estava com a mão erguida, nessa indecisão, quando ouviu barulhos vindo de dentro da casa e algo saiu voando pela janela, ele começou a bater na porta com força, alguém gritava, Li não esperou mais, arrombou a porta e subiu a escada correndo e gritando por Sakura.

Ela acordou assustada, pensando se tudo não tinha sido mesmo um sonho ruim. Mas viu que tudo era real quando sentiu a roupa úmida que não havia tirado na noite anterior. Uma sensação de culpa veio lhe atormentar, juntamente com uma raiva crescente de impotência diante da morte, ela queria bater em alguém, mas apenas o que viu foram seus velhos bichinhos de pelúcia, e foram os coitados as vítimas de sua crescente raiva, começou a jogá-los em direção a parede, alguns saíram voando pela janela, de repente ela pegou Shaoran-Urso, e olhando para ele soltou um grito de dor, ajoelhou no chão abraçada ao ursinho, chorando pela morte da garotinha, pelo que havia tido e perdido, e pelo que nunca teria.

Foi assim que Shaoran a encontrou, ele parou à porta olhando uma Sakura em total desespero. Chegou por trás, ajoelhou no chão ao seu lado, e a pegou pelos ombros, ela se virou com a surpresa estampada nos olhos.

- Shaoran...... - deixou-se abraçar e consolar por aquele a quem sempre esperou que voltasse. - Eu chamei por você.

- E eu ouvi você, Sakura. Estou aqui agora, ao seu lado, até quando você me quiser. - ele disse.

Ela chorou nos braços de Shaoran, seus soluços e gemidos angustiados lhe cortando o coração.

- Eu me sinto morta. Meu corpo está insensível, como se houvesse congelado por dentro.

Shaoran afavaga-lhe os cabelos, aninhando-a entre os braços.

- Vai passar. Você é corajosa.

- Não!!! - ela se levantou num salto, a raiva de novo presente no olhar. - Eu não passo de um arremedo de pessoa corajosa, eu deveria ter tentado mais, sido mais rápida, percebido o que estava acontecendo antes. Eu fui lenta, e agora uma criança está morta, e uma mãe está sem sua filha, por minha culpa. Minha culpa. - ela repetiu, com a cabeça baixa, chorando de novo.

Shaoran começou a ficar preocupado, com as constantes mudanças de humor de Sakura, ela estava em choque. Se aproximou devagar para não assustá-la e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Sakura, não foi sua culpa, você fez o que foi possível, se arriscou para salvá-la, ela já estava doente, você não pode ficar se culpando. - ele tentava argumentar, mas parecia que ela não queria ouvir.

Ela se aconchegou a ele, em busca de consolo, acomodando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e gemeu como um animal ferido. Acompanhando seu sofrimento, Shaoran a acalentou enquanto ela chorava.

Quando a intensidade de seu sofrimento amainou, Shaoran reparou em suas roupas úmidas, e o sangue seco nos joelhos.

- Você está machucada e toda molhada, por que não toma um banho enquanto eu te preparo um chá? Depois vamos fazer um curativo nesse joelho, está bem? - Shaoran disse olhando-a com preocupação.

Ele a puxou pela mão até a porta do banheiro, fez com que ela entrasse, colocou-a encostada na parede e abriu as torneiras da banheira. Ficou olhando para ela um pouco embaraçado.

- Você quer ajuda para tirar suas roupas? - ele disse, totalmente vermelho.

Mas Sakura nem reparou, somente fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Então, eu vou fazer um chá para você. - ele disse saindo apressado do banheiro.

Sakura se despiu e entrou na banheira, o corpo se aquecendo em contato com a água morna, seus pensamentos voando até o jovem que estava na cozinha. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Shaoran pensava a mesma coisa. O que estou fazendo aqui? Meu Deus, como ela estava linda, ele mal se controlara quando a tivera em seus braços. Shaoran, seu idiota, agora não é hora para isso, ela está precisando de alguém ao seu lado, de conforto, não de um tarado. Depois de algum tempo em que ele achava que ela já havia terminado o banho, ele subiu com um chá, a encontrou já de roupas limpas penteando os longos cabelos. Colocando a caneca em cima do console da cama, ele tirou a escova de suas mãos.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. E o seu joelho?

- Está bom. Olha, foram só uns arranhões. – e ela se calou para sentir o toque daquelas mãos em seus cabelos. Como sentira a falta dele, como chorara a sua ausência.

- Shaoran?

- Sim?

- Por que você veio?

Ele sabia que teria que responder a isso. Mas falar o que? A verdade, é claro.

- Eu senti que você estava com problemas, não me pergunte como. Deixei a sensação de lado, por que não queria pensar em você.

Isso doeu de ouvir.

- Mas, à noite eu vi você no noticiário, e não pensei duas vezes em ficar ao seu lado. Você estava precisando de mim, e aqui estou. Isso basta para você?

Bastava. O que importava era que ele estava ali, não importava por quanto tempo, ela viveria o agora.

Continua


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Li virou Sakura para si e a encarou nos olhos, ele foi chegando lentamente, seus rostos quase se tocando. Quando de repente a porta se abre.

- Sakura... – fala um preocupado Toya.

- Toya! – Sakura exclama com surpresa, se levantando para abraçá-lo. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Yue sentiu que você precisava de ajuda. – ele diz, encarando Shaoran com seu olhar congelante. - O que esse moleque está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você. Se bem que você está meio atrasado. – responde Shaoran, sem se deixar intimidar por Toya.

- Ah, seu....

- Sakura!

- Yukito! – mas logo que entra no quarto, este se transforma em Yue.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. – ela responde simplesmente, mas Yue e Toya percebem que nada está bem.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta o irmão sem deixar de encarar o "moleque". – Por que te deu a louca de salvar a garota sozinha? Por que não chamou ajuda antes?

- É talvez se eu tivesse chamado ajuda, ela não tivesse morrido. – disse Sakura se sentando na cama, o olhar desconsolado.

Li que até aquele momento se mantivera em silêncio, encarou Toya com uma expressão de raiva, foi até Sakura, se ajoelhou a sua frente, pegou suas mãos a encarando.

- Você fez o que achou certo, naquele momento, agiu rápido, só que a garotinha já estava doente, Sakura. Mesmo se você a tivesse tirado antes, ela não teria conseguido.

Sakura encarou Shaoran, ainda não acreditando muito que ele estivesse ali ao seu lado, a apoiando, como ele sempre fizera. Ela ergueu a mão, acariciando aquele rosto tão amado.

- Obrigada, Shaoran!

Ele pegou sua mão e ficou segurando, enquanto se encaravam.

Toya e Yue só observando. O primeiro com raiva, de si mesmo por ter dito besteira, e com mais raiva ainda do moleque, por tê-lo corrigido indiretamente e ainda ter consolado sua irmã. Yue apenas pensava no porque desses dois terem se separado, quando estava claro que ainda se amavam.

- Por que você voltou? Não tem nada que fazer aqui. – disse Toya, não aguentando mais ver sua irmã perto daquele moleque. – Minha irmã já disse que não te quer.

- Toya!

- Eu sei que ela não me quer. Mas eu sempre estarei ao lado dela, enquanto ela precisar de mim.

- Shaoran... – Sakura ia corrigi-lo, dizer que o amava, mas não podia.

- Ela precisou de você antes e eu não te vi por aqui.

- Você não ter me visto não quer dizer que eu não estivesse aqui.

Sakura olhou para Shaoran, tendo certeza nesse momento que a sensação que sentiu no dia do enterro do pai, de que ele estava por perto, tinha sido real, e não fruto de sua imaginação e do sentimento de querer que ele estivesse ali. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, pelos momentos que não estiveram juntos, por tudo que tinham perdido. Seu Shaoran ainda a amava, não a havia esquecido, assim como ela. Mas como ficarem juntos? Nada havia mudado. Ela havia prometido a Yelan não ficar no caminho de Shaoran e da liderança do clã. 

Deus, porque ela? Por que tudo com ela? Enquanto esses pensamentos cruzavam por sua cabeça, Toya e Shaoran continuavam a discutir.

Uma lágrima silenciosa deslizou lentamente pela face de Sakura. Shaoran parou no meio de uma frase e a encarou.

- Sakura! – exclamou preocupado por vê-la chorando de novo. Era mesmo um estúpido por ficar discutindo com o idiota do Toya e não ter percebido o quanto isso afetava Sakura, ainda mais por ela estar tão sensível neste momento.

Toya parou e olhou para a irmã. Sakura precisando do seu apoio e ele brigando com o cretino do moleque.

- Sakura... – começou Toya.

Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois continuassem, ela saiu correndo do quarto, seus soluços deixando-os por um momento surpresos e sem ação.

Sakura passou correndo por Tomoyo e Eriol que estavam chegando com Kero.

- Sakura! – gritaram Tomoyo e Kero, ao mesmo tempo que apareceram Shaoran, seguido por Toya e Yue.

- Para onde ela foi? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Ah! Moleque. O que você fez com a Sakura? – nunca ninguém tinha visto Kero tão bravo.

- Eu não fiz nada boneco, e agora não tenho tempo para conversa. Tomoyo....

- Ela foi para lá, Shaoran. – Tomoyo disse antes que ele terminasse de falar, apontando para a direção da escola.

Shaoran saiu correndo. Toya e Kero se preparando para seguí-lo, mas Yue e Tomoyo os impediram.

- Eles precisam resolver suas vidas sozinhos, Toya. – disse Yue.

- Mas ele vai fazê-la sofrer.

- Ela já estava sofrendo sem ele por perto, você sabe disso.

- Yue está certo. – disse Kero. – Eu também não gosto dele, mas a Sakura está melhor ao lado dele do que sem ele.

Toya ficou parado encarando Yue, e depois de alguns segundos, concordou com eles. Convidou todos para entrar, afinal estavam na calçada chamando muita atenção, lá dentro poderiam conversar melhor e esperar.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Sakura corria, sem saber exatamente para onde, só sabia que queria ficar longe de todos, correu até não ter mais fôlego para continuar. Chegou ao penhasco, onde ela e Shaoran haviam destruído a grade de ferro.

- Shaoran.- Sakura disse seu nome baixinho, caindo sobre a grama, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Por que com ela? Por que ela tinha que continuar a sofrer? Por que tudo não acabava?

- É tudo culpa dele. – ela falou baixinho. – É tudo culpa sua, Clow!! – continuou, agora gritando.

- Por que você escolheu a mim para ser sua Card Captor? Se fosse outra pessoa eu não teria conhecido Shaoran. Ele não estaria sofrendo, eu não estaria sofrendo – ela continuava a gritar.

Shaoran a ouviu antes de vê-la e apertou o passo. Ele a viu na clareira do bosque, ajoelhada na grama, ia chamá-la quando a escutou dizer.

- Mas também eu não teria me apaixonado por ele. – ela disse mais calma.

Ele sorriu com o que ouviu, ia se aproximar quando ela continuou.

- Mas por que não pude ser feliz com ele?!. – ela gritou de novo. – Por que Deus foi fazer isso comigo? Eu também sou uma idiota por ter prometido a Yelan não dizer nada.

Shaoran ficou surpreso por ouvi-la dizer o nome de sua mãe. O que ela estava fazendo metida nessa história? E o que Sakura havia prometido a ela? Ele continuou em silêncio a escutar.

- Mas eu nunca iria dizer mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria comigo, não se importando com o clã, mas depois... ele iria me culpar por não poder...- ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Shaoran ficou a espera que ela continuasse, não era muito de seu agrado ficar ouvindo às escondidas, mas talvez essa fosse sua melhor chance de saber o que tinha acontecido 4 anos atrás.

- Ah, Shaoran, como amo você, mas eu sei que se ficássemos juntos, você nunca seria feliz, você iria querer mais e eu não poderia lhe dar. – cruzando as mãos sobre o corpo continuou. – Eu nunca poderia lhe dar um herdeiro para seu clã. Nunca. – ela terminou baixinho se deitando sobre a grama, toda encolhida. 

Shaoran estava perplexo com o que tinha ouvido. Então, era esse o segredo, o motivo porque Sakura o havia deixado. Ela não pode ter filhos. Que tola idiota. Então não sabia que para ele a única coisa que importava na vida era tê-la ao lado dele? Os filhos seriam conseqüências de seu grande amor, mas se não pudesse tê-los, adotariam, o Clã que fosse para o inferno. E o pior de tudo era que sua mãe sabia, ela estava metida nessa história desde o início. Não era ela que vivia dizendo que tinha que se casar para ter um herdeiro para o clã? Mas que droga. 

Shaoran nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida. Por que Sakura não confiara nele? Por que sua mãe escondera a verdade? Não vira seu sofrimento?

Shaoran pensava em tudo isso sem tirar os olhos de Sakura, ainda deitada na grama. Para ela também não havia sido fácil, ele reconhecia, ela havia se sacrificado por ele e sua família, e além disso teve que lidar sozinha com o fato de que não poderia ser mãe, sua dor quanto a isso estava evidente. Ele se aproximou lentamente, se abaixou ao lado dela, e pegando-a nos braços a aconchegou junto a seu corpo.

- Shaoran. - ela levantou os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas e colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço disse. – Eu nasci para estar em seus braços.

- E eu nasci para tê-la nos meus, meu anjo.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, sem nada dizer. Ela estava quase adormecida quando ele se ergueu a levando com ele. Caminhou lentamente para casa.

- Me perdoe, Shaoran. – ela disse baixinho depois de algum tempo.

- Perdoar por que, Sakura? – ele perguntou com surpresa.

- Por ter feito você sofrer. – disse fechando os olhos.

Ele a fitou em silêncio. Ao chegarem na casa dela, ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar sua mãe, a encarou sem dizer nada.

- Ela está bem? – Toya perguntou.

Shaoran assentiu sem tirar os olhos de sua mãe.

- Vou levá-la para o quarto. – disse sem se dirigir a ninguém em especial.

Tomoyo o seguiu para ver se Sakura precisava de alguma coisa.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Shaoran depositou delicadamente sua preciosa carga, sobre a cama.

- Shaoran! – Sakura disse segurando sua mão.

- Sakura, eu vou até lá embaixo conversar com minha mãe que está aí. – ele disse se sentando na cama.

- Sua mãe? O que ela quer? Por que está aqui?

Notando sua agitação ele a tranquilizou.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu volto logo.

Depois de uma última olhada para ela, ele saiu fechando a porta.

- Sakura, você está bem mesmo? – perguntou uma preocupada Tomoyo.

- Ah Tomoyo. Acho que minha vida acabou de complicar mais ainda. – Sakura estava angustiada com o que estaria acontecendo na sala.

- Não diga isso, Sakura. Você quer alguma coisa? Talvez um chá?

Sakura viu sua oportunidade de saber o que estava acontecendo na sala aparecer, quando ouviu o oferecimento de Tomoyo.

- Ai Tomoyo, um chá seria ótimo.

Tomoyo mais do que depressa foi atender o pedido de sua amiga. Sakura desceu logo atrás e se sentou no penúltimo degrau da escada, e ficou a escuta, logo ouviu a voz de Shaoran, muito alterada.

- Eu não acredito que a senhora mentiu para mim? – dizia ele. – A senhora sabia o tempo todo e não falou nada. E aliás, ainda não entendi como a senhora entrou nessa história, e por que Sakura lhe prometeu não me contar nada.

Sakura ouviu espantada Shaoran. Ele sabia. Como ele sabia? Será que a tinha ouvido no parque? Oh ela fora uma estúpida, como pudera ficar gritando com o vento daquela maneira achando que estivesse sozinha?

- Shaoran, meu filho, o que eu fiz foi pelo clã. - Sakura ouviu Yelan dizer.

- E eu mãe, não pensou em mim? A senhora viu meu sofrimento e não falou nada. – Shaoran tinha a decepção impregnada na voz. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ele tornou a falar.

- Como a senhora sabia?

- Quando me encontrei com Sakura, e a toquei, senti seu ventre morto para a vida. Ela não acreditou em mim e foi procurar um médico. Ele apenas confirmou o que eu havia dito.

- E depois? O que a senhora disse para Sakura se afastar de mim?

Yelan encarou o rosto transtornado de uma raiva controlada de seu filho. Ó Senhor o que fizera? Ele nunca iria perdoá-la. Agora não havia tempo para arrependimentos ou pedidos de desculpas, era a hora da verdade.

- Eu disse a Sakura, para não contar a verdade a você, na realidade eu a fiz prometer que não contaria nada. Pelo bem da família, você teria que se casar com uma moça que pudesse lhe dar filhos, e isso ela não poderia fazer, a fiz acreditar que no futuro você se arrependeria de ter se casado com ela. A fiz ver que ambos sofreriam pelos filhos que nunca teriam. Que era melhor ela se sacrificar por você. Eu confesso que usei a bondade de Sakura em meu proveito. Em sua inocência ela acreditou que você não iria querê-la mais ao saber da verdade, então preferiu sacrificar o amor de vocês, e disse a você que não o amava mais. – Yelan terminou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – Shoran, me perdoe......... – ela não chegou a terminar.

- Não ouse pedir perdão. Não ouse. Por Deus, eu estou com tanta raiva da senhora que poderia....

- Shaoran. – Sakura de repente entra na sala, todos se viraram, surpresos ao vê-la ali. - Não culpe somente sua mãe, eu fiz uma escolha, sou tão culpada quanto ela, eu poderia ter escolhido lhe contar a verdade, mas preferi fugir, abandonei você, e o magoei. Magoei a mim mesma e às pessoas a minha volta, com a minha covardia em não contar a verdade. Está certo eu acreditei nela quando disse que você me culparia no futuro. Fiz mal em não acreditar que nosso amor é maior que toda essa história. Se quer culpar alguém, comece comigo.

- Sakura...- Shaoran olhava para seu anjo, vindo em socorro de sua mãe, tão digna em querer colocar toda a culpa em si. – Você fez mal sim, em não acreditar que meu amor por você é maior que tudo nesse mundo. Para que eu iria querer um filho se você não fosse a mãe dele?. – ele se aproximou dela. – E você não é covarde, é a pessoa mais corajosa e nobre que eu conheço. Você se sacrifica pelos outros e não pensa em si mesma. Mas isso vai mudar, a partir de agora eu vou estar ao seu lado, seus sofrimentos serão meus também, mas de agora em diante serão só alegrias, não quero mais te ver chorando, só quero um sorriso permanente nos seus lábios, e o brilho dos seus olhos, é só isso que importa, o resto a gente vê com o tempo, vamos viver um dia de cada vez, está bem? – ele a puxou para o círculo protetor de seus braços e ficaram assim por um bom tempo, esquecidos das outras pessoas na sala.

P Filho.....- começou Yelan

- Mãe, não diga nada. Talvez algum dia eu a perdoe, mas hoje é muito cedo. Por enquanto vou ficar aqui em Tomoeda, depois eu vejo o que farei quanto ao clã.

- Shaoran, ela é sua mãe, por favor......- Sakura ainda tentou.

- Por você eu faço qualquer coisa, Sakura, mas hoje não, não agora. – Shaoran estava irredutível.

- Acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – Yelan se dirigiu a porta.

- Espere! Obrigada. – disse Sakura

- Obrigada por que, Sakura? – Yelan estava surpresa.

- Por ter contado a verdade ao Shaoran. Acho que isso estava consumindo a senhora tanto quanto a mim.

- Será que ao menos você, pode me perdoar? 

- Eu nunca a culpei, somente no começo talvez, por ser a portadora de más notícias, mas já aprendi a conviver com isso.

Yelan não pôde deixar de admirar a jovem Sakura, e se sentiu ainda mais culpada com o que havia feito.

- Sakura, espero que você e meu filho sejam muito felizes, e que possam perdoar o que esta velha tola fez, mas eu estava agindo com a melhor das intenções em benefício da minha família, e não parei para pensar nos seus sentimentos e infelizmente nem nos do meu filho. Rogo apenas para que essa história não lhes cause mais mal. – Yelan deu um rápido abraço em Sakura e uma última olhada em seu filho, e deixou a casa.

Sakura se virou para fitar sua família, todos traziam no olhar o que ela já esperava, pena. Pena por sua condição. Nisso ela viu Tomoyo na entrada da sala, com uma expressão de tristeza e lágrimas deslizando por sua face.

- Desculpe-me Sakura, eu não sabia. – disse Tomoyo chorando muito. – Se eu soubesse teria contado de outra maneira que estou grávida.

- Para com isso, Tomoyo. É certo que senti uma invejinha de você, mas estou muito feliz. Eu vou mimar o seu filhote muito, mas muito mesmo, quer dizer, se você deixar, é claro. – Sakura tentava amenizar o clima da sala.

- É claro que eu deixo, mesmo porque você vai ser a madrinha. – disse Tomoyo com um leve sorriso.

Shaoran chega por trás de Sakura a abraça ternamente, e diz.

- E agora Sakura, será que nós podemos nos casar?

Ela se vira para ele, uma dúvida se lê em seu olhar.

- Você tem certeza, Shaoran? É isso mesmo que você quer? – ela pergunta.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza, é isso que mais desejo do fundo do meu coração. Eu amo você. Mas se você ainda tem dúvidas, vou esperar por quanto tempo você desejar. – disse-lhe com um lindo meio sorriso, que só Shaoran sabe dar. – Mas espero que não me faça esperar muito.

- Não precisa esperar, Shaoran. Eu vou me casar com você. Acho que já esperamos demais. Quero fazer parte da sua vida para sempre.

Os dois se abraçam carinhosamente, cientes de que a vida não seria fácil, mas com certeza bem melhor estando um ao lado do outro. Todos que estavam presentes na sala olharam o jovem casal, certos de que eles seriam muito felizes. Toya ainda encarava o moleque com certa reserva, mas até ele sabia que Shaoran era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na vida da irmã.

Epílogo

Sakura brincava com a pequena Nadeshiko, as duas se divertindo muito em baixo de uma linda árvore flor-de-cerejeira repleta de flores, quando alguma caía a pequena tentava apanhar rindo muito quando não conseguia, e gargalhando quando pegava a pequena flor.

Ao longe três pessoas olhavam aquela cena. Tomoyo registrando com sua câmera, Eriol sorrindo, e Shaoran apreciando sua Sakura, mas com uma sombra de tristeza no olhar, pela pequena não ser deles.

- Shaoran, está tudo bem? – pergunta Eriol ao amigo.

- Sakura diz que está feliz, mas será verdade? Ela é quase como antes, feliz, vibrante, já quase não comenta mais a morte da pequena Anna. Mas eu tenho algumas dúvidas. – disse com o olhar grudado em sua esposa.

- Ela está bem, Shaoran. Eu tenho certeza. Ela ama nossa filha como se fosse dela, olha só as duas, elas não são lindas? – disse Tomoyo sem parar de filmar a amiga e a filha. – Eu posso dizer que conheço Sakura melhor do que vocês dois a conhecem, e minha amiga é a velha Sakura da época do colégio, confie em mim Shaoran.

Nisso, Sakura viu os três e acenou os chamando, um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto.

- Ah, pessoal, o que vocês estão fazendo aí? Venham logo para cá. 

Quando eles chegaram, a garotinha saiu engatinhando em direção a Shaoran.

- Tio Shaoran, me pega, me pega. 

Ela adorava que Shaoran a pegasse e jogasse para cima a agarrando quando ia cair, Nadeshiko soltava risadas contagiantes.

Sakura ficou a olhar seu marido com um olhar pensativo. Será que ele era feliz? Não sentiria falta de ter um filho? Seu marido nunca tocava no assunto, e ela carregava suas dúvidas consigo.

- Sakura, está tudo bem? – pergunta Tomoyo.

- Será que ele é feliz, Tomoyo? Ele nunca diz nada, mas às vezes acho que ele gostaria de ter um filho. – ela disse com uma certa tristeza.

- Ah Sakura, vocês não conversam sobre isso?

- Não. Acho que ele não quer que eu fique triste e eu acabo ficando quieta também.

- Vai lá conversar com seu marido, Sakura, se vocês não se abrirem nunca saberão o que o outro sente.

Tomoyo foi em direção ao amigo e a filha pegou a pequena, para levá-la ao banho. Ela esperneou um pouco mas quando viu o pai chegando começou a rir das caretas que ele fazia.

Shaoran aproximou-se de Sakura, que estava sentada à sombra da árvore, sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a, ela com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio.

- Shaoran!

- Sakura!

Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, eles sorriram.

- Fala você. – de novo juntos. Eles caíram na risada.

- Tá eu falo. – disse Shaoran. – Eu amo você, Sakura. Amo a maneira como se aninha em meus braços, amo como você me olha, amo seu sorriso, e acima de tudo, amo o fato de ser amado por você. Você vai estar sempre comigo, dentro de mim. Você é a minha vida.

Parou de falar ao perceber que os olhos de Sakura se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Se pretende chorar todas as vezes em que eu lhe disser que a amo, garanto que esta foi a última vez que pronunciei estas palavras, Sakura – resmungou secando-lhe as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Diga de novo, Shaoran, por favor.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, como se recebesse uma bênção na forma daquela declaração de amor.

- Eu amo você, Sakura Kinomoto Li. Meu futuro está ao seu lado e você está aqui em meu coração, e é onde vai ficar para sempre.

- O meu destino está entrelaçado com o seu, Shaoran, você é a minha vida, eu dependo de você estar comigo para ser feliz. Nosso amor é como o vento. Não podemos impedir que sopre. – ela sussurrou. – Ficaremos juntos neste mundo e no outro, para sempre até a eternidade. É certo que eu gostaria de te dar um filho, mas estamos juntos e é isso que importa para mim. – ela terminou encarando-o nos olhos.

Shaoran viu a sinceridade estampada naquelas duas pedras preciosas, e sentiu uma felicidade enorme em estar ao lado da sua flor-de-cerejeira.

- Juntos, para sempre Sakura.

- Para sempre.

Shaoran segurou o rosto de sua amada, e depois de contemplá-la por alguns instantes, foi chegando lentamente sua boca junto a dela, e trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

Tomoyo com Nadeshiko no colo e Eriol observavam aquela cena, a alegria estampada em seus olhos. Eriol passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa e pensou que tudo terminara bem. A partir desse dia, nada mais de tristezas na vida de seus amigos.

FIM.

__

I Knew I Loved You (Sempre soube que te amava)

(Savage Garden)

Talvez seja intuição

Mas algumas coisas apenas não possuem respostas

Como os seus olhos

E em um minuto eu vejo todo o meu futuro neles

E o que acontece

Eu acho que encontrei minha melhor amiga

Eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura

Mas eu acredito

Sempre soube que te amava mesmo antes de conhecer você

Acho que sonhei com você em minha vida

Sempre soube que te amava mesmo antes de conhecer você

Estive esperando isso por toda minha vida

Não existe nenhuma razão que explique

Apenas uma sensação de complemento

E em seus olhos

Vejo várias partes que faltavam em mim

E estou procurando por elas

Acho que encontrei minha minha melhor amiga

Eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura

Mas eu acredito

Sempre soube que te amava mesmo antes de conhecer você

Acho que sonhei com você em minha vida

Sempre soube que te amava mesmo antes de conhecer você

Estive esperando isso por toda minha vida

Milhares de anjos dançando a sua volta

E eu estou completo agora que te achei

Sempre soube que te amava mesmo antes de conhecer você

Acho que sonhei com você em minha vida

Sempre soube que te amava mesmo antes de conhecer você

Estive esperando isso por toda minha vida.

Bom, pessoal, vocês não sabem como foi bom escrever essa fic, amei. Tá, eu sei, vocês podem não ter gostado tanto quanto eu, o que é provável......mas mesmo assim, agradeço quem teve paciência para ler tudinho, e espero críticas (que com certeza haverá), e quem sabe alguns elogios.........

Acho que vou viciar em escrever, por que a próxima já está vindo por aí.....

Beijos a todos.

Rosana (Rô)

robm@teracom.com.br


End file.
